


The Flash: Into the Buffyverse

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s01e23 Fast Enough, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 07, Slow Burn, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: When Barry runs into the singularity, he ends up in the Buffyverse universe at the end of Chosen. Barry must now come to grips with his new reality as he battles threats both supernatural and impossible.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Barry Allen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 25
Kudos: 8





	1. Barry's arrival

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I’ve been planning for a bit but I needed to refresh my memory on the Buffyverse by rewatching it, which took a while. The events of the Buffyverse earth are going to take place at the end the show and will largely ignore the comics, although I will use some ideas from them. 
> 
> The story will start out slow and build over a few chapters, but he plot will get rolling after about four or five chapters. The first chapter is more of a teaser than anything, but I do hope you enjoy it.

Central City  
Afternoon

Joe, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie and Professor Stein watched as Barry ran into the singularity with baited breath. None of them had any idea if Barry could stop this or if he would even survive the attempt. All they could do was wait and watch right now, hoping that it would all turn out okay. For several, terrifying moments, the singularity was there, eating away at the sky. Then, it was gone and something was falling to the ground. Not something, someone.

“Barry,” Cisco said in horror.

Wordlessly, Ronnie and Stein joined hands and, in a flash, they were Firestorm. He flew up into the sky and grabbed Barry, stopping him from plummeting to his death. Firestorm landed on with Barry in his arms the ground as the others rushed over, checking on Barry.

But this was not the same Barry that had jumped into the singularity. His Flash suit was gone for one, and he had a beard. He also appeared slightly older, as though a few years had passed in those moments. As they looked at the slumbering Barry, they exchanged bewildered glances, wondering what had just happened. 

Moments earlier

Barry sped into the singularity, hoping that somehow, he could find a way to stop it. Before he could even begin to attempt to do so, he had to run passed some debris. Then, he was on ground, somehow. He sped down a road, passing a school bus, before skidding to a halt. 

This definitely wasn’t Central City, Barry thought as he looked around, seeing the lack of buildings anywhere. He looked like he was in the middle of a desert based area, judging by the cactuses he saw. There was a blond woman hanging on the top of the bus, looking at him curiously before, to Barry’s surprise, she jumped down, not seeming to have any issue with it.

As she landed, the back of the bus opened up and a dark haired young girl, maybe sixteen, ran out, hugging the blond as an older man walked out as well, looking behind the girl. Following his gaze, Barry was surprised to see a giant crater a few feet behind them.

“I don’t understand. What could have done this?” the man asked.

“Spike,” the blond said simply, her gave not leaving Barry.

Sensing he didn’t have her attention, the man turned around and saw Barry. After exchanging a look with the blond, the trio walked over to him, joined by three others along the way: a red haired woman with green eyes, a dark haired man wearing an eyepatch, and a dark haired woman who reminded Barry vaguely of Oliver. Not in appearance, but just the way she carried herself. Like she was weighed down by a lifetime of regrets and loss.

“Pardon me but, how did you get here?” the older man asked politely with a British accent.

“To tell you the truth, I’m not exactly sure. I was running into a singularity and I just kind of ended up here, not exactly sure how,” Barry confessed.

“What’s a singularity?” the man with the eyepatch asked confused.

“Basically, a black hole,” Barry said, realizing how that sounded. “I know I probably sound crazy-”

“Trust me, after the things we’ve seen, we don’t doubt you,” the red head assured him.

“So who are you?” the dark haired girl asked.

“I’m the Flash,” Barry said simply and got six blank looks in return.

“Is that a nickname or something?” the dark haired woman asked.

“You know, the Flash! You’ve never heard of me?” Barry asked in surprise.

“Should we have?” the blond asked.

“Well, I’m kind of famous. What about The Arrow? Black Canary?” Barry said and only got more confused as he realized they had no idea what he was talking about.

“You said you were running into a wormhole?” the red head asked.

“Yeah,” Barry said and saw a certain look in her eyes that reminded him of Cisco when he got an idea. 

“What are you thinking Will?” the man with the eye patch said.

“I think…he might be from another world,” ‘Will’ muttered.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and the Scoobies compare notes and formulate a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and folloed this so far. I know this is another short chapter, but next chapter will be longer, I promise. For now, I hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> As you’ve probably noticed, I have changed the title of the story. Thank you to OmnipotentAbsoluteUIGodzilla for the suggestion.

“Not from this world? What are you talking about?” Barry asked in confusion as the red head looked at him with a face like she was trying to put the words together.

“There are other worlds, other dimensions. Like one with no shrimp or one where the Nazis won World War Two,” the red head explained.

“Or one where a guy can get struck by lightning and get super powers,” Barry muttered as he looked down at himself.

“I think when you ran into the singularity, it somehow landed you here, in our world,” the red head said.

“Makes sense, as much as any of this does. So how do I get back?” Barry asked hoping she’d have some answer, naively so. 

“I’m afraid we don’t know the answer to that Mr…” the older man trailed off and Barry sighed.

“My name’s Barry, Barry Allen,” Barry said as he removed his cowl, reasoning it didn’t matter if these people knew who he was since they were on another earth.

“My name is Rupert Giles. This is Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn and Faith,” Giles said, pointing to everyone as he introduced them.

“Hi,” Dawn said.

“Hey,” Faith said casually.

Xander merely nodded. Barry could see that Xander had suffered some kind of lose recently, he seemed completely destroyed, something Barry could relate to. Buffy simply regarded Barry for a few moments, as though she wasn’t sure what to think of him yet.

“We may not be able to help you…but we have some friends in LA that might. They’re a bit more experienced in this area,” Willow said and Barry began to perk up.

“I was planning to head there anyway. We need a place to regroup,” Buffy said, still looking like she wasn’t sure what to think of Barry. “You can come with us…if you want.”

“Thank you,” Barry said gratefully.

“Just one question, why were you running into a wormhole?” Xander asked, speaking for the first time since they had figured out the whole mess.

“Well, where I come from, I’m kind of a superhero called the Flash,” Barry explained.

“…Okay,” Xander said like it was something he heard every day.

“Huh. Was kind of expecting a bigger reaction to that,” Barry said after a beat.

“When you’ve seen the things we have, a superhero from another dimension isn’t that surprising,” Buffy explained.

“What kind of name is the Flash?” Dawn asked innocently.

“The kind you get when you can run a mile in two seconds and break the sound barrier,” Barry said and Faith grinned.

“Cool,” Faith said sounding impressed.

“So you have super speed? That explains how you ran right past the bus,” Willow muttered. “Is that also why you wear red spandex?”

“It’s not spandex. If I run too fast, my clothes catch on fire. The suit is made of a special material that can withstand my speed,” Barry explained and Xander perked up. 

“I have so many questions,” Xander said, a little excitement creeping into his voice.

“Which I’m sure Mr. Allen will be more than happy to answer on the way to Los Angeles,” Giles said pointedly and Barry shrugged.

“I got nothing better to do,” Barry said nonchalantly.

“Cool, you two can share seats on the way,” Buffy said, looking back at the crater wistfully. “It’s time to go.”

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Willow muttered as the group all looked at the crater with the same sad, wistful look as Buffy.

And Barry just stood there awkwardly, sensing he’d walked into something, although he wasn’t sure exactly what.

“Okay, so let’s get you on the bus,” Xander said, throwing his arm around Barry like they were best friends. “And you can tell us everything about being a superhero.”

And Barry only laughed, deciding that he liked Xander. 

His smile was wiped off his face when they boarded the bus. On the bus were several teenage girls, most of who looked as though they had been mugged. There was a black man near the front of the bus, badly wounded, although he seemed alright, being treated by one of the girls. In one of the middle seats was a blond haired kid, looking dazed, muttering something to himself. They looked like they’d just fought in some kind of battle.

“It’s a long story,” Xander said as he saw the look on Barry’s face. “You tell me about being a superhero; I’ll tell you what’s been going on here.”

Barry nodded as he and Xander sat down in one of the seats as the others boarded the bus. The girls gave Barry odd looks but otherwise didn’t really respond to his presence. Giles sat down in the driver’s seat and, once everyone was seated, started the long journey towards Los Angeles. 

Behind the moving bus, in the crater that had once been Sunnydale, a clawed hand rose up from the crater and grabbed onto the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it’s so short but cutting to them arriving in Los Angeles felt choppy and rushed, so next chapter will deal with the arrival in Los Angeles, meeting Team Angel and then we’ll start moving the plot along a bit.
> 
> I think after everything they’ve seen, a superhero from another dimension wouldn’t be too surprising to the Scoobies, especially since Anya told them about other worlds in season four.
> 
> I tried to keep everyone in character while also trying to consider the emotional and mental states of Buffy and Xander in particular after the events of Chosen, so hope I did okay there.


	3. Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and the Scoobies arrive in Los Angeles, where the Scoobies learned what has been going on since Willow and Faith left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter. While it doesn’t really help advance things for Barry much, it does help establish the dynamic between the Scoobies and Team Angel. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Los Angeles  
Night

Barry stared out the window silently, staring at the lights of the city. In a strange way, Los Angeles reminded Barry of a rougher Central City.

Beside him, Xander snoozed, drool dripping from his chin. After about twenty minutes of questions, Xander had gotten strangely quiet. Barry recognized the signs of someone who had suffered a great loss looking for a distraction unable to distract themselves from it anymore. Xander had occasionally muttered a name in his sleep; Barry had barely been able to make out the name ‘Anya’. 

Barry noticed the bus was starting to slow and saw it was heading towards a hotel that looked like one of those buildings you’d see in movies from the fifties. As the bus pulled to a stop in front of the hotel, Buffy rose to her feet and turned to address everyone. Xander, as if sensing that Buffy was about to make a speech, had woken and was now giving Buffy his undivided attention.

“Okay, so the owners of the hotel are friends of ours. We’ll be staying her for the night at least. Someone will show you to a room, some of us may have to bunk together,” Buffy said, sounding so much like Oliver in that moment it gave Barry goosebumps. “Any questions?”

“Who’s the guy in red?” a dark haired girl asked as she looked over at Barry.

Barry decided right away he didn’t like this girl. The way she looked at him, like he was something unpleasant she picked off her shoe, it was the same look he’d gotten from every bully he’d ever had in middle and high school. 

“This, Kennedy, is Barry,” Buffy introduced as Barry waved awkwardly at everyone. “He’s…not from around here. We’re hoping our friends can help him get home.”

“Whatever,” Kennedy said disinterestedly as she turned away from Barry.

This apparently satisfied the other girls, as the turned away from him as they rose and followed Buffy off the bus. Barry’s wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or insulted.

“Don’t worry about it,” Xander said as he clapped Barry on the shoulder. “They’re…teenagers.”

“Great,” Barry said sarcastically as he and Xander got up and followed the others off the bus. 

Barry hadn’t been sure what to expect when they walked into the hotel, but it certainly wasn’t a bunch of boxes all around, filled with various items. A black man a little older than Buffy was at a cabinet which held an assortment of weapons, mostly axes and swords, and was lowering them into a box when they walked in.

“Gunn? What’s going on?” Willow asked as everyone looked confused.

“Hey,” the man, Gunn, said as he saw them. “Sorry about the mess. We were hoping to be all packed up by the time you go here.”

“You going somewhere or something?” Faith asked as Gunn started looking a little uncomfortable. 

“I think you better talk to the boss man,” Gunn said.

“Where is Angel?” Buffy said, speaking for the first time since entering the hotel.

“Buffy, right?” Gunn asked after looking at her and she nodded. “You’re exactly like Cordy and Angel described you. Angel’s at the hospital.”

“What, did Deadboy get a boo-boo?” Xander asked, sounding amused but the grin was wiped off his face as Gunn glared at him.

“No. Its Cordelia,” Gunn said and the Scoobies all paled as they saw the look on his face.

Hospital  
Same time

Angel sat in a chair by Cordelia’s bedside, looking down at her. Cordelia didn’t stir, her eyes closed. If it weren’t for the beat of her heart and her breathing, Angel would think she was dead.

“I know you probably wouldn’t understand why I did what I did,” Angel said lowly. “But I had to, for Conner’s sake. What’s best for him is to be far away from all this…from me. I know you’ll give me an ear full when you wake up. But I had to Cordelia. I hope you understand that.”

Cordelia gave no indication she had heard him, continuing to slumber. Angel sighed before rising to his feet. Angel dropped a kiss on Cordelia’s forehead before walking out. As he walked into the hall, his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, Angel saw it was Gunn and answered.

“Everything okay back at the hotel?”

“Your friends from Sunnydale are here,” Gunn said simply and Angel closed his eyes.

“Let me guess, you didn’t get everything cleaned up in time,” Angel said already knowing the answer.

“What do you wanna do?” Gunn asked.

“I’m leaving the hospital now. I’ll…explain things to Buffy once I get there,” Angel said, wondering how he was going to do that.

Hyperion Hotel  
Later

“So you’re a superhero from another dimension?” Gunn asked incredulously as he and Barry were in the kitchen, Barry eating a sandwich, needing to refuel.

“I know it sounds crazy-” Barry started.

“No, I believe you. After the things I’ve seen the last three years, nothing seems impossible. Just can’t believe there’s a world where superheroes exist,” Gunn muttered the last part.

It was silent for a moment, neither quite sure what to say. Barry could tell that Gunn was a man of action rather than words. He reminded Barry of Oliver in that way.

“So…you wanna tell me what’s going on? Seems like you get nervous around the others,” Barry noted and Gunn was silent for a moment.

“The team and I made a decision…Angel’s just not sure Buffy and her crew will understand,” Gunn finally explained.

In the lobby of the hotel, Buffy was pacing back and forth. Gunn had showed everyone else to their rooms. Willow and Xander had wanted to stay and wait with her, find out about Cordelia’s condition, but Buffy had insisted they get some rest. Xander in particular needed it. He had lost Anya, just as she had lost Spike, Buffy thought with a pang. She could not break, but Xander should be allowed to.

Buffy was broken out of her musings when the front door opened. Angel walked through it and Buffy’s heart clenched. He seemed like he was weighed down with more than just his usual guilt. He carried himself with pain she had not seen since he ended their relationship before prom.

“Hey,” Angel said lamely.

“Cordelia,” Buffy said and he sighed.

“In a coma,” Angel said in a hollow voice. “They’re not sure she’ll ever wake up.”

Buffy put a hand to her mouth, another blow in a day of them. Part of Angel wanted to go to her, offer her comfort, but he wasn’t sure how to when he couldn’t comfort even himself.

“What happened?” Buffy said once she regained control of herself.

“Some…thing, possessed her. It played us for months and by the time we saw it for what it was,” Angel cut himself off, a pained look on his face. “It made her do things, things she would never…it violated her in the most intimate ways. It used her as a vessel to give itself a physical form.”

“Tell me you killed it,” Buffy said her voice a mix of rage and horror at what Cordelia had gone through. “Tell me its dead.”

“It’s dead,” Angel confirmed.

“Good,” Buffy said feeling a small sense of satisfaction.

“You won,” Angel said after a moment.

“Not without losses,” Buffy said as she thought of Spike and Anya.

“Spike,” Angel realized and Buffy’s silence was his answer. “I’m sorry.”

“You hated him,” Buffy accused.

“But you didn’t,” Angel said and it was silent between them for a moment. 

“So why was your friend Gunn packing everything up when we got here? You guys moving on or something?” Buffy asked.

Angel tensed knowing now was the moment he had been dreading. Silently, Angel gestured towards his office as he walked towards it. Catching the hint, Buffy followed him. As he closed the door behind her, Buffy noticed some boxes in the room with some of Angel’s things inside.

“Again, you planning on going somewhere else?” Buffy sked and Angel was silent for a moment. “Angel? You’re scaring me.”

“Wolfram and Hart has offered us its LA Branch to run as we please,” Angel finally said as he turned around to face Buffy.

For a moment, it was silent. Then, Buffy laughed, thinking he was joking. But as he just stared at her, waiting for her to stop, it dawned on her that this real and her laughed stopped.

“This isn’t a joke, is it?” Buffy asked and Angel shook his head. “Are you insane? You do remember that these guys have been trying to kill you for the last, oh, three years?”

“I know and my first reaction was to tell them where to shove their LA branch,” Angel assured her.

“Well, either something’s changed or you’ve lost your mind. Maybe both,” Buffy said hotly.

“Wolfram and Hard has unlimited resources. Not just from the legal side of things, but it has access to other planes of existence, other dimensions. Imagine being able to use all that power for good,” Angel explained and Buffy looked at him incredulously.

“So what, you’re gonna use the bad guys’ own power against them?” Buffy said like it was the stupidest idea she’d ever heard.

“I know how it sounds, but I think we can do a lot of good at Wolfram and Hart,” Angel lied to her, hoping she was buying his act. “Wolfram and Hart has always been a step ahead because they know how to work the system and they’ve been using it against us. But we’re on the inside now, we can use it to turn things around.”

“Angel, I just don’t think it’s a good idea,” Buffy said doubtfully.

“I’m not asking you to agree, I’m asking you to trust me. After everything we’ve been through, I think I’ve earned the benefit of the doubt,” Angel pointed out and, after a moment, Buffy sighed.

“I do trust you Angel. I just hope you know what you’re doing,” Buffy said uneasily and Angel smiled weakly. 

“That makes two of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kennedy is the worst, that’s it. She’s just the worst. Even Riley and Conner had more redeeming qualities and good moments than her.
> 
> The Buffy/Angel scene was surprisingly difficult to write, so hope I did okay there.
> 
> Honestly, I never bought Andrew saying that Buffy didn’t trust Angel anymore. I could see the rest of the Scoobies with the possible exception of Willow turning on Angel for taking Wolfram and Hart, but I think Buffy would, at the very least, give him the benefit of the doubt. I think Andrew was just putting words in Buffy’s mouth. Of course, it also might be that I dislike the little creep (Andrew) with great intensity.


End file.
